


Under Your Skin

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crab reminds him of Remus, all hard shell and sideways scrambling, never quite opening up, claws at the ready should someone get too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

The boardwalk is full of sounds and scents, and Padfoot quivers with excitement, restrained only by the hand on his back, stroking gently. Remus stops at the ice cream vendor and Padfoot noses at a crab, which smells fresh and salty and delicious. It scuttles away, pincers snapping at the danger he represents, on the alert so far from its element. He thinks of chasing it, cracking it open to get at what’s inside, tasty and sweet, but Remus’s fingers scritch behind his ears and he decides he’s got a bigger shell to crack, one that’ll be far more fun when he finally gets it open.

The crab reminds him of Remus, all hard shell and sideways scrambling, never quite opening up, claws at the ready should someone get too close. Sirius has almost done it, almost worked his way inside Remus’s head, his skin, his body. He is sure Remus wants him just as much, but every time he thinks he’s made some progress, he follows it up with stupidity, and Remus’s defenses snap shut, leaving him out in the cold. This trip to the beach is another in a long line of Sirius’s attempts to break through Remus’s shell. He has all the weak spots catalogued, and is convinced it’s only a matter of time now, before he has Remus spread open -- metaphorically as well as physically -- before him, ready to be consumed.

Remus offers him a vanilla cone and he swallows it down, allowing himself to be guided to a shady spot beneath the boardwalk, out of sight of most of the beachgoers. Remus drops to the sand and Padfoot settles between his knees, using every advantage he has to get Remus to touch him. Even Remus can't resist Padfoot’s doggy charms.

"Good boy," Remus says, leaning close to rub his face in Padfoot’s fur.

Sirius can’t take it anymore. He shifts back, whole body humming, and presses a kiss to Remus’s lips. Remus’s eyes widen in shock, hands tightening on Sirius’s shoulders, but then he opens his mouth, and finally lets Sirius inside.

*


End file.
